


[Podfic] One Giant Leap

by swagnushammersmith



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Happy Ending, IN SPACE, Log entry format, M/M, Mark is bad at talking to people, Miscommunication, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Regular narrative format, Road Trip, Slow Build, beckwatney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagnushammersmith/pseuds/swagnushammersmith
Summary: Mark Watney survived 549 sols stranded on a barren desert planet barely able to sustain life. But a 211 day trip home, stuck in the Hermes?
With this crew, he never stood a chance.
 
  Update 1/17/2017: Part Five, uploaded!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slenderlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenderlock/gifts).
  * A translation of [One Giant Leap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111351) by [Slenderlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenderlock/pseuds/Slenderlock). 



Welcome to the podfic edition of One Giant Leap by Slenderlock. Each segment of the podfic will be released in approximately 20 minutes or longer, depending upon the lengths of the chapters. Enjoy, comment, kudos!

**Part One (Chapters 1-4)** | Length: 26:32 [ Listen on MixCloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/swagnushammersmith/one-g/) | [ Download on Mediafire ](https://www.mediafire.com/?267mj17kcl2fgvb)

**Part Two (Chapters 5-12)** | Length: 28:33 [ Listen on MixCloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/swagnushammersmith/one-giant-leap-part-two/) | [ Download on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?72fmbd5dsv1fhbc)

**Part Three (Chapters 13-16)** | Length: 26:44 [ Listen on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/swagnushammersmith/one-giant-leap-part-three/) | [ Download on Mediafire ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b02uibb6wsp046k/one_giant_leap_pt_3.mp3)

**Part Four (Chapters 17-21)** | Length: 29:31[ Listen on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/swagnushammersmith/one-giant-leap-part-four/) | [ Download on Mediafire ](https://www.mediafire.com/?48k48ubnzwurndc)

**Part Five (Chapters 22-25)** | Length: 30:31[ Listen on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/swagnushammersmith/one-giant-leap-part-five/) | [ Download on Mediafire ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dhkbgmt6w7y0bd6/one_giant_leap_pt_5.mp3)

**Part Six (Chapters 26-28)** | Length: 27:06 [ Listen on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/swagnushammersmith/one-giant-leap-part-six/) | [ Download on Mediafire ](https://www.mediafire.com/?eh1pij5o2do5hb6)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Slenderlock](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/slenderlock/pseuds/Slenderlock) for the blessing to podfic this!
> 
> [Screech at me on tumblr. I'll be sure to screech back within three to five business days.](http://blackmetalbuckybarnes.tumblr.com)


End file.
